Another Day: Scenario C
by Onkwehonwe Kashatstenhshera
Summary: Ada Wong and Leon are fleeing the monsters. They are both out of ammo. However one of them, Mr X captures Leon and now Ada must do whatever he wants so Leon doesn't get hurt. What can be worst thing that might happen with Ada? M for adult content.


Leon and Ada were being pursued by Mr X as well as some Lickers and zombies. Mr X was leering from behind at Ada's form in her red cocktail dress. "Go, Leon!"

"Ada, run!" He cried as they took off.

"Let's go Leon! Let's get out of here now!"

Mr X was just maybe ten feet behind. He leered at Ada's ass in the cocktail dress. "I'm blocking him!" Leon announced. "You run!"

"This monster is catching up..." She said as they slammed the door behind them. Mr X growled a guttural sound. The two were out of ammo so they could only pin the door with their own weight. "Ada! You have to get out of here!" Leon begged with desperation in his voice. She refused. "I'll be with you."

Leon saw Mr X's face and the fedora, his white eyes without pupils or an iris, his gray sickly skin. Mr X gave the door a punch shaking it and them both. "THIS DOOR ISN'T GONNA HOLD!" He cried begging for Ada to cut her losses and run. Mr X rammed the door busting through. He was coming for Ada and threw a punch. "ADA NO!" He dove in front of her and took the blow for her but his body weight sent her crashing against the wall and they both hit the wall, though he hit it harder.

"Ada...run..." Leon groaned dazed on the floor. "Don't worry about me...!"

Mr X growled again standing over Leon reaching down for him. Suddenly, the tyrant who had been a silent assassin following them around the RCPD station, whom they had both tried to kill multiple times only to lose all their ammo on him plus zombies, shocked them both. His growl came out and formed words. His voice was a raspy growl. "ARE YOU THE ONE CALLED ADA?!" He grabbed Leon by the throat. Ada was on her butt and she scooted back along the floor.

"THE BOY HAS BEEN CALLING THIS NAME..." It rasped as it dragged Leon and advanced towards her cowering figure. "GO AWAY!" She cried, her bravado from before replaced by fear. Mr X led a giant finger towards Ada's breasts. "Don't come near me...!" She cried.

Mr X pointed the finger back at Leon, the sized of it alone large enough to kill him. "IF YOU RESIST I'LL TAKE OFF THE BOY'S HEAD..."

"Don't hurt him!" She begged. She admitted defeat. "I'll do as you say..." His large thumb found its way into her mouth. she sucked on it before the mammoth hand lowered down to her dress pulling the straps aside and revealing her bare breasts. She was light skinned enough that her nipple flesh was pink. Mr X squeezed her right breast and then proceeded to run the mammoth finger along her nipple batting it back and forth toying with her.

Against her will, she felt both nipples stiffen and between her legs, her heat began to dampen with unwilling arousal. Mr X could not read her mind. He was not human but he had enough humanity to read her body's reaction. "YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS ALREADY I SEE..." The thing hissed and began to pinch her nipple. "Ahh...AHHH!" She moaned both in pain and pleasure. She closed her eyes a moment wishing she was anywhere else, wishing it was Leon touching her this way but she opened her eyes wishing this was a dream. It wasn't. he pulled her forward. "THE BOY'S LIFE IS IN YOUR HANDS..."

He brought her at his feet near the trench coat. She had never even considered to ponder what was beneath it. Mr X had surely been male but she had never thought of what he had looked like normally before the experiment. Even his own ethnic background as well as age prior to infection was ambiguous beneath the obscurity of his gray shin, his gargantuan size, and his dead features. Whoever he was, however he must have liked trench coats and fedoras. Only she didn't know where they got one that big.

"Now I know what to do..." She said voicing her cooperation as she fished his cock out. She was shocked at the size of it. The color was very dark gray almost black and while ones helmet was generally a different color than the base no matter who you were, the helmet had the same dark gray color that the base did. He was circumcised or rather who he had been before was. "MAKE SURE IT'S CLEANED FROM BASE TO TIP..." Mr X ordered and Ada began to lick the helmet of the thing's manhood. She gagged with disgust moaning as she licked the under side of its cock, moving back up to the tip.

Her own saliva as she licked Mr X's phallus dripped onto her left breast startling herself as she moaned against the manhood. She heard the clicking of nails behind her and remembered the Lickers. _Bad luck...I'm surrounded by these Lickers!_

Though Mr X did nothing to stop the two tongues from snaking up her dress against her womanhood,it was almost as if they understood that he was first and primary and they were to wait. Ada took Mr full length in her mouth. "Mrmmmphhh...HMMMMM!" She wailed against his cock as she took as much of his length in as possible. How long Mr X was, she couldn't say at the moment but he had to be over a foot long and his girth was insane too.

As the Licker on her left backside moved its tongue along her cunt moving from her labia to her asshole, this caused her to moan against the tyrant's cock as she moved her lips back down to as close to the base as she could take. "RRHHMMMPH!" She wailed. "MHHHHHHHH!" She felt her womanhood moisten as Mr X fucked her mouth. _It's really stinky..._She thought, revolted. _The taste is too strong! I'm about to spit it out..._

She took her head back bobbing up and down and took her mouth off of it taking a gasping breath whimpering, shivering as the October chilled air even inside the station blew against her bare breasts and her naked ass and pussy as the other Licker had lifted her dress up over her butt and now had its tongue in her asshole while the other toyed with her clit. She sucked him down to near the base again testing her gag reflexes as her mouth slid down his cock and then went back to the helmet. The muscles in Mr X's rod throbbed as though he would explode but she knew he wouldn't let her off that easily.

Her mouth and his cock made a squishing noise as she bobbed her head up and down for a third time. The Licker inside her womanhood had breached her pussy and she screamed against Mr X's tip. "MRMMMMMMMMMHHHHH!" With what parts of her mouth could breath even with the wide girth intruding it, she whimpered, "Ahhh ehhhh!" She breathed and then took it back fully trying to breath through her nose.

"MMMMMH HAA MMmpphhhh..." She was on the verge of choking. Finally, Mr X let up and actually laid on the ground, his shiny cock wet from her saliva. She wished she had ammo for any of their weapons to empty into his forehead and that stupid goddamn fedora while he was laying this way but she realized that not only could they not resist and could he kill Leon or her with just a finger, she realized his cock was big and hard enough to be a weapon too. Would it kill her?

"LET'S GET STARTED..." Mr X urged. She whimpered still reacting to what she had just been through and tried not to puke. "Okay..." She said as she turned reverse cowgirl, not wanting to look into his dead white eyes. "As long as you can release Leon..." As she touched the base of his tip to her pedals, however, she said, "But...the size of this is too big for me..."

Mr X's voice came behind her,his breath at her neck blowing the hair on her bobcut and growled grabbing both her wrists. "TAKE EVERY INCH!" He pulled her waist towards him and just like that he was inside of her. "OHH!" She cried out in pain. She closed her eyes biting her bottom lip pointing up to the ceiling her head upwards. She breathed to try and get used to it. "UHHHHHHHAHHHH!" She howled as his slick cock began to slide in and out of her. She was surprised he did not tear her and cause bleeding. He was surprised that the Lickers had not either.

She began to feel him in her stomach from the penetration. Her belly heaved and she could have sworn she saw him poking out of her stomach. He WAS. He was poking her belly from the inside. _How is this not killing me...? _She wondered with dread. Leon had come to and saw Ada on top of Mr X riding his mammoth cock. Ada had planned to just pretend Mr X was Leon and pretend this wasn't happening but the real Leon's voice snapped her out of it her eyes opening back up. "ADA NO!" Her belly moved as his cock poked her from the inside.

She hated to admit it but it was starting to feel good and her womanhood had already been somewhat wet when Mr X had touched her. "What are you doing this for?!" Leon cried in disbelief. He was trying to crawl to her but he was still dazed from Mr X's punch. Ada's breasts bounced as Mr X slowly but surely pumped inside her, the squishing sound continued as he went into her cunt. She was trying to be more quiet than she had been when it was just pain but now it felt good.

_I'm such a piece of shit...this actually feels good..._

"Hmmmphh...mmm! Mmmh! Mmmm!" She whimpered with each thrust. She couldn't stop her mouth from vocally reacting but she didn't want Leon to think she was enjoying this. She didn't WANT to do this. She was doing it to keep him alive. "Mmmh...uh..." She groaned as she watched her stomach bulge again like she was pregnant but it was just Mr X's cock pounding up into her, changing the shape of her stomach and her bare belly button which was exposed.

Leon was shocked and horrified but he hated to admit something. He was getting aroused too. He didn't deny he'd found Ada attractive. Before she'd just been in a trench coat herself like Mr X and now she was practically nude in front of him, her breasts out, bouncing. He wanted to believe she was not enjoying it but he couldn't help but see how perky and erect her nipples were as Mr X fucked her. Yet it still made his own dick twitch with arousal.

Ada saw him see her breasts and her arousal. She had not said anything to his question almost as if she was in a world of her own in either pleasure or pain. In reality it was both for her but it was starting to be more pleasure than pain and she hated herself for it. The tear in Ada's dress from the back left her ass partially exposed and Mr X was leering at her bouncing ass all though only her right cheek was visible as the other cheek was still covered by the red fabric.

Her stockings were also torn exposing slivers of her bare thighs . "DON'T LOOK AT ME!" She begged crying out to Leon. "AHHHH!" She cried as Mr X hit her G spot and still pushed further into her. Her eyes opened wide. "Don't look at me..Leon..."

He poked her belly more, her stomach looking normal as he went out but as he went back in her stomach protruded out again, like she was pregnant only her navel remained an innie unlike the pregnant women who even if they had an innie would have temporary outties. Her dress was torn as well as lifted up so that the dark red fabric stopped just below her breasts and covered her top half of her abdomen but stopped above her belly still revealing it, still being poked and she still didn't know how it hadn't killed her. It didn't just feel good in her cunt. It felt good that he was poking that deep into her from the inside. Had his manhood grown larger inside of her?

Leon reached for her. "No...!" As Mr X looked at Ada's bare ass enjoying the view, he could still see Leon's face under her every time she went up as she bounced on him. "WHY DID YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH THIS WRETCHED WOMAN...?!" Mr X demanded. Ada bit her lip as her stomach and breasts heaved. "SHE'S JUST USING YOU..."

The sight of her face contorting in what he thought had been pain but was really unwilling bliss, her ample breasts bouncing, her taut belly heaving and being poked, got Leon at half mass his own stiffening member growing harder each second and the sounds of her moans, he wishing it was them in a bed away from Raccoon City and she moaning that way for him instead of this.

"Ah..Ah AHHHHHHH!" She wailed, shamefully feeling her knees and thighs knock together as she came on Mr X's manhood, her pussy juices mixed with her saliva from before and she fell forward her legs and knees shaking so bad she couldn't walk. She was ashamed of her orgasm. Mr X rearranged himself so that he was behind her and he entered her again. "SHE TOLD YOU SHE WORKED FOR THE FBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII..." His voice was like Satan to her and him. "Stop...!" She begged even as he entered her already sensitive vagina again. "ALL SHE SAYS ARE LIES..."

Now her ass was fully out, it was like a big juicy moon in the dim light bouncing in front of Mr X's manhood. Ada and Leon were inches from each other and he could also see her bare ass bouncing as she was fucked from behind and also because of the angle, her breasts bounced in front of him and under her too. He almost wanted to reach out and touch them but he shamed himself for thinking this. This was horrible!

He reached out almost touching her face and she looked him in the eyes as she was fucked from behind. "Ah! Uhh..." She whimpered. He couldn't reach her yet he crawled to her and she took his hand. "Sorry...Leon..." She whimpered her face was trying to be strong for him but her facial spasms betrayed her. "I did lie to you..." He looked at her large butt bouncing as Mr X's manhood squished in and out of her. Leon had always been a ladies man. He never dreamed he would be a cuckold.

He watched her pale butt move as if hypnotized but her voice brought him back to meet her gaze. "SHE WAS USING YOU TO ACHIEVE HER OWN GOALS..." Mr X taunted. Her head was pointed at the ground and she did this partially from shame and partially to hide the look of ecstasy she had as she bit her bottom lip not in pain this time but pleasure. "Yeah..." She agreed meeting his gaze again. "I'm a bad woman..." She admitted. There was almost a naughty glint in her eyes like her eyes smiled for just a half of a second. He thought for a moment that meant she liked it. In her own mind however, it was just ironic because she wanted him to see her naked sometime but not like this but now all the mystery was gone as she was all but nude.

"Get out of here!" This is what I deserve..." Her face returned to the seriousness.

She almost wanted to start crying at the heartbreak of this but tried to remain strong. "Leon...You're still young...you're honest! Find a kind girl in the future!" She reached out with her own hand and touched his face even as she was being pounded she touched his cheek and his eyes followed her fingers and he got goosebumps from her touch. He was disturbed that she was touching him in an intimate way while she was being fucked like this but the sight of her bouncing supple breasts were suddenly all he could focus on bouncing back and forth. They moved under her And just like that, he was fully erect. "Forget about me!" She begged. Just like that, he passed out.

Ada was now riding Mr X's cock cowgirl, her pussy even wetter and the pounding sounds of his cock thrashing inside her even louder making a popping sound. She felt like she might come again soon.

_The monster treats me roughly...using my body..like a whore...his whore..._

His own cum had started to cause her cunt to be sticky but some of her own essence coated his penis even as his sticky essence added more to the effects and sounds of the sticky popping sound of their genitalia slapping together. The length no longer bothered her as they had been going at it for what had to be fifteen minutes or more since Leon had passed out. "No...no more...!" She begged but her pleas fell on deaf ears. Or at least uncaring ones.

His hands pulled down on her ass his left hand grabbing her right cheek while his right grabbed her left. He pushed her down onto him pushing her ass and then her pussy down onto the thick manhood.

SQUISH. SQUISH. SQUISH. As her dress slid up and down as the sticky shaft stabbed inside her again and again she thought.,_This is so fucked up...but it feels so goooooooooooood..._

"Uhhhh...uhh...uhhhh!" She cried out. She had her face facing Mr X's shoulders. His white eyes were right in her face and she shut hers and pictured Leon again. He imagined his lips, his cock. His mouth pressed to hers. His tongue filling her mouth up as she wrestled it with her own. She imagined her nipples hardening at the Irish American's touch as his hands had played with her breasts sliding her dress down.

She pictured his lips on her bare nipples suckling and kissing them while she stroked his manhood. She pictured him with foreskin too to contrast with Mr X's manhood. She pictured the color of his pubes the carpet matching the drapes. She could almost feel his lips on her. She could almost feel his lips against her belly, teetering along the hole and around it maybe a lick or a playful bite but certainly not pulsating with his manhood inside her poking it to where it was visible on the outside.

She pictured him and not Mr X lifting her dress up past her thighs so that it would rest above her stomach and below her breasts. She pictured herself sucking Leon's cock rather than Mr X's. She pictured his bulge sticking out of the zipper, she pictured his RPD uniform. She pictured the smell on his manhood being like Irish Spring and not the dead salty fish smell of Mr X. She pictured herself looking up at him as she blew him her brown eyes staring into his baby blues peering from beneath the bangs and that skater cut, god those gorgeous eyes...

She pictured his tongue snaking inside her rather than that of the Lickers tongue raping her as she had sucked Mr X she pictured her and Leon not even on her knees on the ground at all but the two of them in a five star Hotel in a King sized bed. Paid for by her. Her treat for him helping her survive. For helping her forget the mission. For making her feel as though it didn't matter.

She felt her womanhood dampen at the feeling of what would be his tongue. She didn't mind Leon keeping her dress partly on nor he keeping his uniform partly on as she pictured his blue jeans around his ankles and his washboard stomach available to her eyes. She pictured her hands running along his chest to his abdomen down to his pubic hair.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Ohhh...!" She cried as she fucked Mr X. Her eyes opened a moment and she was not staring at his eyes or his face. She looked over his shoulder and closed her eyes again. "Ahhh...ahhh...ummm..." As her head moved with the rhythm of her body she almost rested her head against Mr X's shoulder as if they were lost lovers instead of a rapist monster and rape victim. It didn't matter if she had come from this. It didn't matter that a part of her that she hated was somewhat glad he hadn't stopped. This was still rape!

And yet, much like somebody watching a porn video tape knowing it was bad for you and being unable to stop touching themselves, Mr X was her own guilty pleasure and though she was physically repulsed by him there was something about the way he made her repulsed that turned her on that much more in a way that Leon could never bring out in here because he could never repulse her. It was a type of sex she never knew she wanted. _No...I don't want this...do i...?_

When she would occasionally remember where she was and who was inside her or rather what, she tried to pretend he wasn't some dead thing and instead pretend he was like a blowup doll for women that wasn't human but wasn't simply just a dildo either. Yes. A robot. That was him. A cold unfeeling thing that used her body like an object. A sex robot.

"Uh...uhhhh...uhhh...ohhh! Oh my god..."

**Squish. Squish. Squish.**

"Mmmhh mmmh...umhhhh...uhh..."

Suddenly Leon was conscious again he was rolling around in and out of consciousness and now he stared up at Ada's big ass bouncing up and down on Mr X's fat cock as the sticky milky substance saturating his dick filled Ada again and again and he was once again hard watching this. The sound of the squelching pops of his cock in her pussy amplified in Leon's ears and as he started up at her naked butt moving up and down, he was afraid some of Mr X's substance might fall onto him from her pussy. "Mmmhhh! Mmmhhh! Mmmhhh! Mmmhhh!" She whimpered biting her bottom lip again.

**_Pop...pop..._**

**_Squish...squish..._**

Suddenly, the pulsing feeling in her cunt erupted and she squirted, like a dam broke inside her. "AHHHH!" She wailed as she fell off of Mr X and the thing let her fall to the floor. She lay next to Leon his head facing one end and she facing the other and if they had turned sideways they would have been staring at each other but as she tried to look at him, Mr X dragged her. She cried out as he pulled her back to him. Now the thing fucked her with her legs up in the air and she was bent over backwards with her bouncing breasts mere inches from Leon's face.

Once again the stomach poking resumed. It had not gone as deep inside her when he was mounting her doggystyle or cowgirl but when it was reverse cowgirl and now missionary, this was the case. Where her dress had rested above her belly and below her breasts also moved now along with her quivering body parts as Mr X thrusted into her mercilessly and the dress fabric lid up and down just as her breasts did, just as her belly did and just as her whole body did. The way her dress looked because most of it was now showing her nakedness it looked more like a midriff top being lifted up and lifted down than a cocktail dress.

Mt X handled her legs as though he were feasting on her and that her legs were like a wishbone he was about to snap in half. As violated and degraded as she now was she still held out hope that the tyrant would not go down on her the way the Lickers had.

Leon, again semi conscious, had first been drawn to the sight of her bouncing butt as she was being fucked and then it had been her breasts as she had touched his face like they were lovers. Now, with her upside down his eyes were drawn to her stomach, her normally athletic stomach that seemed to get fat then go back down get fat then go back down as her breasts bounced now covered in sweat to meet its could see every movement of Mr X's cock inside her as it went down into her and watched it go into what had to be her uterus. At the exact same time, Leon and Ada both thought that they hoped Mr X, though surely not capable of reproducing would not cum inside her and somehow impregnate her like the Birkin monster with the embryo situation.

She was silent a moment her eyes looking glazed and Leon looked down. Her noises started back up, "Huhhh..uhh...uhhhh...huhhhhh..." She was moaning but not as loudly. Finally, Mr X tired of this and pushed Ada against the wall. He kicked her legs apart and she whimpered in fear at this and he was having her standing up and he began to thrust into her again, Ada's big ass bouncing once again. She knew his dead stare was at the back of her head too but she didn't look. She couldn't. But at least with her eyes facing the wall she didn't have to close her eyes again to pretend it was Leon inside her.

"Huhhh uhhhh! Ahha...aha...ahhhh!" She wailed as the thing took her. "No..." She cried. "NO MORE!"

Her legs felt like they would give out and she would fall and be unable to walk again. She felt as though only Mr X's strength and cock was holding her up at this point. It now put a hand in her hair pulling her hair as it fucked her and she had to admit this was one of her turn ons and she felt her thighs grow warmer as this happened. She didn't even know if the rookie cop was awake or had faded back out but she cried on instinct her feverish thoughts switching between her fantasies of Leon, the reality of Mr X and the reality that Leon was actually dazed on the floor. "Leon nooooo! Don't look..." She cried. She felt like she was going to faint. She didn't believe she could take much more.

Mr X had ruined her stretched her out most likely beyond repair.

Mr X turned her head upside down to face him and placed a giant finger in her mouth and she swallowed it as if it was his cock. She didn't want his actual dick in her mouth. She could shower and wash her cunt if she survived this but the taste she feared she would never be rid of.

She felt she blacked out after this but came to with Mr X still inside her now fucking her sideways and forcing her to look at him,. His thrusts were getting slower. Had he tired out? She closed her eyes as he fucked her like this for another three minutes. Then she was put upside down on a crate and Mr X shoved his cock back down her throat.

_No!_ She wanted to cry out but it was too late. It was already back in and he was mouth raping her. She could only suck him and now Mr X was completely bottomless and his gigantic testicles were in her face as she deepthroated him. There was no warning and suddenly he exploded inside her. Her mouth filled with more cum than she had ever had in her life. His ejaculation was so great that it started to come out of her nose. Now she couldn't breath as both sources of breathing were blocked by his ejaculate.

_This is it..._She thought in a panic. _This is how I die._

Luckily, he pulled out and she whimpered gasping and struggling to breath and Mr X backed off though she was still covered in his sperm looking like a whore in a gang bang film. Except now there were the two...no...! Three Lickers now as a third had joined them and they were now all over her. Suddenly there were four.

They both heard shuffling and Claire burst through the door with what seemed like an endless amount of zombies. Claire fell over her own weapons empty after having disposed of several zombies.

Leon looked thinking, _God, not her too! _He hated to admit it thinking this in Ada's hour of need but when she said find a kind girl, he'd thought of Claire. And now here she was with her pants taken off by the zombie and the zombie was starting to fuck her from behind. "UHHH!" Claire cried out. Meanwhile, Ada was being double penetrated as one Licker had its own gigantic cock in her cunt and the other was in her asshole. Soon the same was also happening to Claire who could only make muffled cries with a Licker's cock in her mouth.

She could only comply to stay alive. On top of that, Ada was no longer being fucked by the Licker but now William Birkin, his giant shoulder eye and all was there and he had vestigial appendages kind of like tentacles that now lifted Ada up in the air and they were penetrating her cunt, her ass and mouth. William Birkin no longer had a cock but the grin on the original head implied it was getting a sick sense of pleasure from this as he spit roasted her . "RMMHHHHHHHHPHHHH!" Ada wailed against the tentacle as the others went in and out of her cunt and ass and she had to admit this felt good too but it was getting to be too much as she couldn't even breath through her mouth and was having a hard time breathing through her nose as the odor of all the mutated beings filled her nostrils as the Lickers now ran a train on Claire.

Ada was hoisted in the air with her stomach towards the ground. Ada's dress was even more torn by now and it was pretty much just a few inches now below her breasts even while her breasts and every other part of her was exposed. "MHHHHHH!" She squealed as now she had one tentacle up her ass and two in her vagina. Claire could not even make much noise now as she was also being triple penetrated by the Licker's.

Until Claire finally started to orgasm and she was vocal about it as she achieved both an anal and vaginal one. "AHHHH!" She wailed against the third Licker's cock. However, the Licker grew tired of this and placed its talons on each side of her mouth and as she orgasmed but then screamed from the pain, it ripped through her cheeks. It earned screams and blood raining on its own member.

The Licker behind her taking her anally then severed her head with a single swipe. Mr X held Leon down so he could do nothing. The Licker then took the severed head of Claire and began to skull fuck it even while the other two probed her body with its tongues and resumed fucking her.

Ada still was being fucked in the air and could do nothing except ride it out but they hadn't killed her. "Gro..RHMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Ada wailed as the squishing continued. Claire, it seemed had the easy out. But it seemed Ada's deal with the devil to keep Leon alive meant she would be kept alive to be the sex doll for any and all nearby infected. It was her hell. It was her heaven.

Suddenly Leon's vision went black again.

He woke up again and groaned, "Is...is this a dream?" Ada stood in front of him. Her back was turned but she turned to face him as she heard his voice Her dress seemed intact. There were no tears. He laid on the ground ashamed to get up because he was still fully erect. She held out a hand to him. "Let's go together Leon..." She held a hand out to help him up.

_Wait...if this WAS a dream why was I out?_ _I don't have time to sleep and why would I be on the ground?_

He began to reach out and saw as she was bent down to help him he saw her thighs. Though her dress wasn't ripped, he saw the tears in her black leggings. The same as before.

She gave him a wicked look smiling and let out a giggle.

* * *

Okay that's it for this very sick chapter which is gonna be a one shot. I will admit this is not my own story in fact it's my own attempt at novelization for a RE 2 remake hentai called Another Day hence where the name came from.

I did change up some things such as the detail of them being out of ammo but for me that made sense because otherwise they would fight, right? Also while Claire was part of the hentai video, she wasn't killed in it. I actually did that because well, I fucking hate Claire's new character model. The only time she even looks remotely like Claire is when she's wearing the sort of Zoot Suit suspenders outfit that's pretty much it it. Put it this way. Claire was born in 1979. It makes no sense to give her a millennial 1 year old's face who actually looks more like she';s 16. Something about our generation possibly the preservatives makes us look younger.

Ada and Leon's character models were fine but they fucked Claire up. Annette actually it makes sense to ugly her up it goes better with her crazy personality.

But yes Mr X did talk in it and that's what made the hentai vid so damn funny but honestly it looked good too so I was like what the fuck. You should check it out just type Resident Evil Hentai Another Day and watch it and tell me how close I got it. Even with Ada's moans I tried to just write it out as best as it sounded to me. The funniest part to me was probably when she's touching his face and telling him to forget about her and all he can do is stare at her bouncing tits under her lol.

I also admit I have neglected my Resident Evil stories and I am sorry to any of you who have been following A World Without Fear I will be getting back to it and I'll try and get back to the other one. I've been more busy with my own GTA stories as well as Red Dead Redemption.

'

I'll probably delete my Assassins Creed III fic just because with Red Dead Renegade and representing my tribe that already is more historically accurate than AC III is. Then again maybe not but I am not motivated for it.

If you hated this story, I really don't care. Take it up with Opiumud on that's who made this. If you did enjoy it welcome to the twisted world my friend


End file.
